Questions, Thoughts, Concerns, Communication
by Brittbites96
Summary: Sakura has a new job, new apartment, new college, and over all new life. She needed to get away from high school and her old life. Will her old life catch up to her? Can you run away from your past? If so, will it ruin the new life's opportunities? SasuSaku and other pairs. AU.
1. Chap 1: New Start

My pink hard tied up in a ponytail so it will stop forcing me to sweat. Only in black short shorts and a red sports bra, nothing is helping me cool down from the scorching weather that wants to kill me. Kill me I said. I refuse to turn on my blissful A.C because why waste the air? I need to keep the door open to bring in the boxes right? Keeping the air conditioner is a total waste if the door is open and why waste anything when it cost money I don't totally have right now?

I bought an studio apartment on 23rd Street. It's one bedroom and expensive. But it's 20 minutes away from KU, small and convenient right? Walking in the door there is a bathroom, at the end of the hall the bedroom and to the right of that, the kitchen and living area in a giant room. Right now boxes everywhere but I plan to have this place hip and ready in no time!

Ino, my beach blonde-headed best friend, comes exhaustingly angry with yet another box.

"Why the hell do you have so much stuff?" She bites with a snare.

"Uh... I like to shop?" I try to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe I have to say this but you should lock your credit cards in a drawer and throw away the key for awhile. I mean, what do you need this for?", She picks up a miniature version on an Audrey Hepburn photo with her looking at the camera with her hands on her mouth, a copy of a large one that I keep in the bedroom, "Don't you have a large one in the bedroom? Why don't you throw it away?". She attempts to throw it away.

"Are you crazy?! What the hell! STUPID PIG!" I rip it out of her hands and wipe it off like she got her coo-dies on it. Hugging it after for extra measure.

"If you think I'm obsessive and crazy, well think again." She waves me off. "Anyway, I have to go. Working at the bar tonight."

"Alright. Speaking of which, is there any openings for a dancer or bartender?" Secretly, I get my hopes up.

"Not that I know of. I don't think so. But I'll ask. In the mean time, go to Shikamaru's club down the block. There's bound to be one there.

"Got it!" I almost jump out of my shoes.

After Ino left, I looked around my apartment. No need to unpack now. Right? I can do that later. Shower time!

...

A couple hours lettering I found myself, walking down the road. I spotted the club. It was quite interesting. The sign lit up bright enough for it to stick out. As I approached the door, I realized the windows were black out. This is a STRIP club?! THAT _PIG_! Stupid bitch. Sending me to a strip club! But I do need the money. What if Naruto sees me here? He would shoot me! But, I hear it pays well. Maybe it won't be so bad.

I breathed in deeply and held it as I opened the door. This booming music filled my ears in an instant.

The club wasn't grimy. If you took out the factor of all the topless girls then the place was a little on the classier side. For a club. If that was possible. People were dancing everywhere. Men and women alike. The dance floor was crowded on one side, topless strippers filling the stage in front of it, on the other side there was a bar. No strippers but a few clothed dancers.

I decided to head to the bar. A man and a girl were working behind it. The man was cleaning the glasses at a psychotic speed.

"Are you Sakura?" He asked before I can even say a hello. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He didn't even give me a hello. Does he want to die young?

"Ummmm, yeah. Shikamaru?" Keeping my cool, I decided killing my future boss wouldn't really get me a job.

"Yeah. Ino called me about you coming in. She said you had pink hair. It's natural right?" He said never even bothering to look up once.

"Yeah it is."

This guy was going to get punched in the face. Thanks for making eye contact, you dirt-bag! Could it kill you to look at me? Am I that horrendous?!

"Okay, come on back." He sighed.

SIGHED?! He is looking for a death wish. I hope you slip on spilled liquor! STUPID JERK.

He took me around the corner and down the hallway next to the bar. Then all the way to the back to a room on the left. I assume, his office.

"Okay. 19? You know how to mix a drink? You can dance too right?" He said.

"Mhm. Hip hop class since I was 13. Bartending illegally since 16. Until now." I replied.

"Okay. You're hired. Plus, you're Ino's best friend. She's such a troublesome women."

Inner Sakura screamed and pounded her fist in the air saying, "FUCK YEAH. NAILED IT."

I just smiled and said, "Right on. When can I start?".

"Now good?"

"Um, yeah. What am I doing? I live just down the block so give me an hour?"

"You'll start with just a dancer. Then I will switch you to bartending. If all goes well."

"Okay see you in an hour."

...

I rolled into the club, at 10. Exactly one hour after I was hired. To say I was nervous was sort of, kind of, totally an understatement. At least I wasn't stripping yet, right? Breathe. In, out. Simple. You have this. Just feel the music.

With that, I searched for Shikamaru. I spotted him still at the bar, smiling at a couple of girls sitting having a drink. Only the smile looked slightly forced.

"Hey, I'm ready." I say and he gives me a look of relief.

"Okay. Let me put you on the bar so I can see how you do. Not sexually of course. If you are comfortable, maybe I can put you on the stage. But we will stick to the bar side tonight."

"Alright."

"Karin! Come here for a sec." He shouts over the music to a redhead with glasses. She was decked out with a side pony and a fancy bra. I immediately didn't really like her. She obviously didn't like me with the death glare shooting out of her eyes.

"Who is she?" She spit with venom.

"This is Sakura. I need you behind the bar. She's gonna be on it. Clear?"

I give a small wave and a lopsided smile. She turns her head and points her nose up, then leaves and goes behind the bar.

"Troublesome woman."

This was going to be a long night.

...

Dancing for me was always exhilarating. I didn't pay attention to the men's whistles or the girlfriends' glares. I just closed my eyes and felt the beat tear through my body in it's rhythmic pattern. Losing yourself while listening to music is common but to lose yourself to the dance you feel is something I have never found someone else to accomplish. The world melted away and all that was left was feeling. No thinking just feel.

I don't know how long passed until Shikamaru tapped on the foot. If I didn't know any better, it could have been days later.

"Hey Sak, You're doing great but I need you to work bar. Ready?" he asked.

"Sure, Anything I need to know? Special discounts, unique drinks, customers to watch out for?"

"No, I'll give you a book with all the drinks. You will learn as you go."

"Okay!"

I got off the bar and hoped behind it. Time to get to work! The bar has always been my second home so I can manage that pretty well. As soon as I got a feel for where things were, how my coworkers worked, and how the people acted, a natural flow was created and I just did my thing. (It only took me 30 minutes to gather things up. So the flow came easy and fast.)

Eventually, it was all second nature. I couldn't really even tell you who I met, or what specifically happened. It's the zone I get into. Don't think. Feel.

...

Walking home, I replayed what happened through out the night. Nothing spectacular. Danced, shooed away men who were too grabby, worked the bar. All went well in my opinion. I ignored the Karin-slut's glares.

Jeesh. It looked like I stole her boyfriend with the looks she was giving me.

I walked into my apartment around 3 am. Unfortunately, I don't have a bed yet. **YET. **But when I do, I'm ready to pounce on that shit.

I shower in a daze. Almost like a zombie. I don't have school for another two weeks so, I'll punch in as much work time as possible. But right now? I'm sleeping. Hard.

Jumping on the couch, my lights were out by the time my head hit the pillow.

The last image in my head was Karin giving me a glare to beat the band. Hm, I wonder if there is a poll up her ass.


	2. Chap 2: Night at the club

**Heyo! What's up bitches?! Well, this is my first fanfic. On digital anyway(: I have written ff in journals along with some of my own unique stuff, but I was always nervous to put it online. Youknow? But this time I was like HELL, I USING A COMPUTER. (Sick of the hand cramps!) **

******R&R for me? I do this for fun but I am always looking to gets da betta. youknow?**

**You guys can call me Britt!**

* * *

I woke up to banging at my door. Hn. Really? They better have a good excuse to be banging at my door.

"Bastard, GET UP!", Naruto's voice echoed and soared through my house, "We are going to Shika's club!"

"Go. Away." I tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on! This is the only party time we will get! Don't tell me you want to waste it! It will be Neji, Kiba, You, and I. This will be fun! Discounts on drinks 'cause of Shik!" Naruto pounds some more.

Tempted as I was to leave that knuckleheaded sleep robber at the door unanswered, but instead I got up off the couch and opened the door.

"Fine."

...

As soon as I entered Shikamaru's, Karin ran at me and started to tug on my arm with her face close to my ear.

"Come on Sasuke! Let's go dance. Like last time.", She rubbed her breasts against my arm, "I have a few new moves to try. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?". Towards the end there, she goes into this high-pitched squeak. Utterly, disgusting and childish. We danced together once. It was one of the few times I was drunk, extremely drunk, High school party time period. Not that it has changed that much. I am a heavy weight. It takes a lot to get me drunk. A lot. But that night was one of the few.

"No." I shake her off and spot the guys at a table near the bar.

Karen gets left in the dust and huffs. After her little tantrum, she goes back on top of the bar. Hn. As long as she is not hanging on me.

"Hey man, Whats up?" Kiba comes up for a five.

"Nothing. Was taking a nap." I nod towards Neji's direction. He nods back

That's what I always liked about Neji. He was quiet. Logical. I was always getting Kiba and Naruto out of trouble. Within reason, of course. If I felt they were too stupid, then they were SOL. But I shared my fair share. Between girls, jail, bar fights, they were almost too irrational.

I sat down with my back to the dance floor and faced the bar.

Shikamaru came up. "Hey boys, pick the poison."

"Whiskey." I said first.

"Corona light with lime." Kiba replied next

"Same" Neji was monotonous. Not that I made a difference or anything.**  
**

"Coming right up." Shik scribbled on his pad.

It was then I spotted a pinkheaded petite girl with green doe eyes. She looked almost out of place. Except for her clothes. They were a little on the skimpy side. They fight right in. She had a good size rack on her. C's at least. They looked huge for how tiny she was. Curves to beat the band too. Her ass? Completely existent.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hel-lo. My name is Kiba. I'm looking at you." He whoops stalker-like.

"If Ino finds out your messing around with someone behind her sister's back she will be pissed." Neji stated indifferently.

"I know, I know. But I can look can't I? No harm in that. You have to admit that is one fiiiiiiiiine piece right there." Kiba never took her eyes off her.

I saw Shikamaru go up to her and talk to her for a bit. A new dancer? She looks a little innocent. She couldn't make it in here for the night, I think with a smirk. Next, He pulls Karin down off the bar. She has noticed my SLIGHT interest too. Great. I can't even look without creating a hell. So emotional.

The pink haired girls eyes twitch and she glares. Hn. Maybe not so weak. Innocent. But not weak. After the show of emotion, it goes as quickly as it came.

Shikamaru comes up with our drinks.

"Shik, whose the pretty in pink?" Kiba still hasn't peeled his eyes off. She is getting on the bar. The light coming from the bar top sends a shadow in all the right places. Not that I'm paying much attention or anything.

"That would be the newbe. Sakura. 19. Ino recommended her. She's a dancer and bartender. Why looking for some Ino troubles? I hear she lives across the street from Ino too. Good luck with that." Shika smirks.

"Hn." I smirk.

Sa-ku-ra, hm? Matches. Not that I'm caring or anything.

...

The guys are drunk. Like I expected. They are talking about all the fantasies with the Pinky. Neji even had a few things to say.

She had every guy in here wrapped around her little finger with the dance she was pulling off. Her eyes weren't even open. One guy in here, grabbed her ass and a little bit after that he got his hand stepped on. Broken and bloody. At least she can hold her own around here.

"Damnnnnnn, She can make a man want to be single." Kiba whistles.

"Got that right! Poor Hinata. Ifff I wasn't so in love with her. I would be allllll on that" Naruto hiccups.

"She never leaves this table. Got it? Obviously, our girlfriends will kill us." Neji throws down his most recent beer.

"Duuhhhhh, Man. Sasuke, Asshole, you should get a bit of that. She might be some worth your time. Sex will be great at least. Right?" Naruto slurs out. How that was comprehend-able. No clue.

"Hn." I smirk. It's been awhile. Maybe, I can spare her a night?

"He's really thinking about it!", Kiba laughs and slaps my back, "Sharing is caring, Bro. Don't forget."

"She works here so you will get to see a bit of that action." Neji hiccups.

"Mind your own business." I say indifferently. Irritation feeling my head.

Shikamaru taps Sakura's foot and tells her something. She gets of the bar and then behind it. She works magic. Never hesitating, laughing, speaking to coworkers about where things are found and where things go. While keeping tipsys and drunks happy. After 30 minutes, She looked like she worked there forever. Though in her eyes she looked innocent.

...

I get up and head out "I'm going. You guys calling the cab?"

"Yeaaaahh. We will all be fine." Naruto pats me on the back.

"Hn." And off I went.

I live a couple blocks away. That's why we always come here. This place is the center of all our apartments. Plus, Shikamaru owns it. It's been in the family for awhile. His dad passed away, and here he is. Doing what his dad did.

...

I get inside my house and shower. Do my nightly ritual. I lay in bed and watch ESPN.

Hm, football starts in a couple months. Tryouts at the end of summer. College at KU. Things look up.

I fell asleep thinking of the hips of that pink headed dancer/bartender. Things could get a whole lot better.

* * *

**So guys that's chapter 2! Give me some time to develop the story then I will FOR SURE help ya'll out with length. Or rather my readers. **

**R&R for me? pretty please? That would be great(:**

**Britt**


	3. Chap 3: At the Door, There's a Knockin'

I was enjoying a deep slumber in my bed, when a series of knocks pounded on my door for what seemed like hours. My one day off. Can't I just leave be left alone? Reluctantly, I slid out of bed and made my way to the door. They were STILL banging on the door. I look in the peep hole and find Naruto and Ino presenting themselves in the front row of a group of people I fail to recognize. Ino is smiling and Naruto doesn't look the least bit happy. Not a good sign.

"Sak, Open up! I have people I need to introduce to you!" Ino shouts.

I open the door, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Everyone gives me a once over.

"Should we...?" A kid with brown hair and a dog next to him says, realizing I was just conked out in my bed.

"No, no. Sak doesn't mind." Ino smiles.

"Sak. Why didn't you tell me you were working at the club?! What the hell?" Naruto questions, an angry glint in his eyes.

"I needed the money for now. It's my job, I can work where ever I want. I'm not stripping. Cool, you're fucking man tits. I dance and bartend. What's so wrong with that?" I start to roll up my sleeves.

"I saw you dance the night you started. If I wasn't drunk and I realized you were there I would have-" Naruto shouts but is cut off.

"Guys. Time and place. Not now. She has guests." Ino cuts, waving a hand at the group of people.

"I'm staying after then" Naruto crosses his arms and puts his nose in the air, turning his head to the side. So childish.

"Okay, SO!" Ino claps her hands "Can we come in now?"

"Oh. Yeah! Sure." Right. They were still at the door and in the hallway. "Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

My apartment was almost done. I led down a small hall that passed the bathroom and my bedroom, and into the kitchen. Going through the kitchen, led them into the living room. The walls were white and covered with vintage pictures of various historical icons. Audrey Hepburn, Marilyn Monroe, James Dean, and others. Espresso colored hard wood floors covered the ground. A wall window to the left, supplying all the light in the room. Thick midnight colored blackout curtains were on either side, along with a thick roll down shade to give a hand in blocking out light. The ceiling was 12 feet high and was made of brick with giant wooden beams holding the building up. The furniture in the room were various colors, all bright. A blue sectional couch fit snugly in the top right corner. A orange love seat sitting on the back wall to the left of the sectional. A large flat screen T.V. sitting in a sleek medium oak entertainment hutch is on the wall just opposite by the door, covered in every game system imaginable. Gamer by nature. Lastly, a giant green circular shag rug sat in the middle.

"Whoooooooa" dog-boy, Naruto, and the others all said in unison. Ino sat with her hands on her hips in satisfaction.

"Came together nicely didn't it?" She says proud

"Sure did!" I say, my ego swelling just a bit.

"The room is nice yeah, but the T.V. and the systems!" Dog-boy says, Naruto smiled. He was also proud because he forced me into the game world. The boys were basically drooooling! Inner Sakura:_ HELL YEAH BITCHES. THAT'S RIGHT. _She shot her fists in front of her, punching the air.

"Oh! Right. Go look at the games in the drawers on the left. I'll grab the bean-bags and you can play. Mmkay?" I smiled. They all high-fived and opened the drawers deciding on a game.

I went into my bedroom and grabbed three bean-bags from the closet. I returned to the living room, dropped them off and went back to the closet to gather the remaining four. I had a full closet dedicated to bean bags. They were left over from when I lived in Iwa. My 6 closest friends there would come over my house and pull all-nighters with video games.

"So! Lets introduce everyone. Kiba. Choji. Lee. Shino. TenTen. Sasuke. Hinata. Neji." Ino introduced pointing to everyone. Kiba was the dog-boy and he gave a thumbs up. Choji was a chubby kid eating a bag of potato chips and smiled at me. Lee looked rather constipated and determined.

"Sakura, The beautiful spring cherry blossom! Your beautiful youth astounds me! I think I love you!" Lee stands up and shouts, pointing a finger at me. Naruto smacks him on the head.

"Shut it. You are not touching her." Naruto growls.

Shino was slightly creepy and was emotionless but lifted his hand in a wave. TenTen smiled a big smile and gave me a hug.

"It's great to meet you! I work at Shikamaru's club too! Except I have been on vacation! I'll see you on Wednesday though!" She grins some more and then focuses on looking for another game.

Sasuke looks at me with a bored expression and grunts. Wow. Such a conversationalist. Then continues to look in the game drawer with the others. Hinata gives me a small wave from the couch and looks down at the ground. Neji gives me a nod and sits by Hinata waiting for the group to vote.

"Oh this is Akamaru! We never really separate. You don't my mind do you?" Kiba gave a goofy grin patting the dog that's comfortably sprawled himself on the floor.

"Haha, Oh gosh no! I plan on getting a pup myself! I want to get settled first." I flick my wrist "I think he's cute!"

"Oh thanks!" he patted the huge dog on the head. Akamaru yipped playfully and wagged his tail on the floor.

"Halo anyone?" Kiba suggests lifting the game up.

Choji shakes his head. "Nah, I didn't really like it. GTA 4?"

"We'll put that in the yes pile."

"Lets do that one first! I haven't played it yet!" Naruto jumps up and down.

"That's only a one player." Shino states

"We can take turns!" Naruto jumps up

"Why don't we just get that one out of the way? Rock, paper, scissors?

"Sure!" They all say

Neji won the round and TenTen was up next, then Shino, Ino, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Naruto. Sasuke didn't feel like playing. He just sat there. Hinata was having fun watching everyone play.

By Shino's turn everyone had settled down and were sprawled out around the living room. TenTen and Neji were on the couch silently conversing, Hinata was sitting next to Naruto while he was narrating and teaching her how to play. A clear blush on her cheeks. Choji sat entranced by the screen eating chips. He was leaning against the couch. Kiba was laying on a bean-bag on his back watching the game upside down. Ino was texting and giggling like a fool. Sasuke sat on the couch emotionlessly watching Shino shoot people down. I sat near him watching as well.

"I'll go get snacks and drinks. Any requests?" I stand up off the couch.

"Coke! Or a beer. A cold beer would be nice." Kiba pips up "Doritos?"

"Sure. My Uncle bought a case of Corona for when he came. He won't be here for awhile so I'm in the clear. Every one up for one?"

"Coke"

"Corona"

"Coke"

"Corona"

"Corona"

"Corona"

"Corona"

"Corona"

"Coke"

"Got it. I have Doritos and popcorn. I'll bring them out. Akamaru want some water?" Akamaru yipped. I giggled and headed for the kitchen

As the microwave was popping, I got out two bowls and the drink order.

"Do you have Tomotoes?" It was Sasuke.

"Ah!" I jumped slightly. "Shit! You scared me! Ummmm let me see." I open the fridge door and looked in my vegetable drawer. The microwave beeped, alarming me of it's finishing. "Yeah. I do. Want me to cut them up? They are good with salt on them."

He nodded. He went to the microwave removing the bag of popcorn with his fingertips. He opened the it and poured its contents in the bowl.

"Butter and salt?"

"Hm... Where did I put the salt?" I say looking around. I opened a few cabinets, coming up empty handed. "Sugar. Where did I put that damn thing!" With no success, I opened the lazy susan cabinet and grabbed the large container. "Here"

"Hn" He takes the salt and pours its contents lightly. I go to the fridge and grab the liquid butter and give it to him.

I cut the tomatoes in thin ringlets and pour a sprinkling of salt on them. After laying them out on the plate, I hand it to him. Sasuke spins on his heel and leaves with his plate and the two bowls. I can't say he isn't attractive. He reeeeeeeeeeeally is. I force myself not to focus on it. No need getting ahead of myself now. He is about 6 foot with broad shoulders and what looks like a lean muscle tone. His hair is a black with bluish hue, artfully messy just barely grazing his shoulders. His bangs fall around his obsidian orbs. His voice, even though I haven't heard many words, is deep and velvety. I hold back a shiver, just thinking about it. No. I stop myself. Not going to happen.

Inner Sakura Begs. To. Differ. _You aren't in Iwa anymore! This is a fresh start! GO MAKE OUT WITH HIM. History won't repeat it self. I promise. _

I sigh. Ignoring her and letting her rant is what usually works. Grabbing all the drinks, I return to the living room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here you go! Slight filler. Fun none the less. Patience. Things need to happen a bit before Sasuke and Sak hook up. Love you guys!**

**BrittXo**


	4. Chap 4: Eavesdropping for the Better

Sitting on the couch, watching Kiba play was the most boring game in the world. I felt like getting up and walking out, but Naruto is my ride home. Fuck, I knew I should have brought my car. I had the feeling.

Sakura, sitting next to me, was cheering Kiba on while Lee kept asking her out on various nights. My blood started to boil. Why? Don't really care why. I just know that it did. She denied him so easily too, as if it happens all the time. That didn't piss me off as much as Lee did. He kept saying things about youth and how you "shouldn't let your beautiful youth go to waste". Lame.

One thing I will admit is that she was hot. Like SMOKING hot. She was short maybe 5'1 or 5'2. She had wonderfully sculpted legs that weren't stubby. Her waist was curved and a toned flat (I tried not to stare much when she stretched her arms over her head, showing off her stomach) stomach to match, boobs that girl wore were out of this world. Mind you, she was in her pajama's. She had a this short sweatshirt on, but everyone once and a while it fell off one shoulder, showing off her cleavage. She had to be the bigger side of C's or the smaller side of D's, and for a small size like her? They might as well been G's or something. Anyway, she was hot.

What was interesting the most though, was that she didn't fall to my feet yet. Hm, odd. It was annoying but I always expected it to happen. She didn't so much as look my way.

And I want her because of it.

The phone rang and she sprung up to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen

"Oh. Shit. Did he find out?" the tone in her voice made it seem as though she was terrified.

I got up. Curious. That's all. It was just curiosity. I stood behind the wall next to the opening for the kitchen.

Her voice hushed considerably. "No! He can't find out. Don't tell him. Don't tell anyone. I have company, but we can go into my bedroom and talk. Is everyone with you? Okay. Keep coming. You guys can stay the night. I have room. I'll see you when you get here. 15 minutes? You decided to call me NOW? Yeah. Pick up beer while you're at it." She hung up. I walked down the hall and walked back up.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked bored.

"Oh fuck! Jeeze you scared me!" She jumped back a few feet. "Here. Follow me. She led me into her bedroom."

"Who were you on the phone with?" I asked, hiding my curiosity.

"Eavesdropping? You were eavesdropping?!" She looked at me, anger dripping in her hushed voice through clenched teeth. She looked cute when she was angry.

"Hn." I responded. "Bathroom. I decided to try and find it myself." I lie so well.

"Oh. Okay. Friends from where I'm from. We need to talk. Just some minor stuff." She shrugged off, but she was tense.

"Hn. I'll keep the group busy." With that I turned my heels and headed into the bathroom. For all intense purposes (all that have slipped my mind, unfortunately), that was the extent of my kindness. For the tomatoes.

* * *

I stayed for a second looking at my bathroom door from shock. Sasuke, mentioned to help? So far he was a douche bag ass face. I'll talk to Ino about that. I shook my head. I need to prepare for when Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, Konan, and Deidara to come over. They were bringing three people over I haven't met, but they trusted them. Then, so will I.

I hope they didn't figure out what else happened to me. I hope nothing will happen. I hope I'm in the clear here, I don't want to tell that what also happened. They might get hurt if they over reacted. I close my eyes for a second taking a deep breath. They are going to stay with me. We will make it out of this. We will be okay.

Hands violently groping my body swirls through my mind for a split second. My eyes go black and the room spins violently. Then it's gone. I shake my head and head towards the bean bag closet in the corner of my room, I grab the three queen air mattresses (I have five of the blow up mattresses). This will, for sure, do. Two on each queen and 3 in my bed. BOOM.

Sasuke walks out of the bathroom. He gives me a nod and heads in the direction of the living room.

I place two mattress on either side of my king sized bed and one the bottom of my bed. You would think with this many people, I would be have a house party. In the a large black chest, the length of my bed, against the bottom of my bed, I grab all the blankets of various sizes and colors. There's about 15. So they can manage. I put two pillows on each bed and two extra on my bed.

Placing all the labeled toothbrushes on the counter in the bathroom plus three more, the bell rang. Before I can reach it, Sasuke already let them in. Huh. They filed into my room.

"Hey Pinky!" Deidara swooped in for a hug, lifting me off my feet.

"Ah Niichan!" I said smiling. He dropped me and Hidan was next to pick me up and circle me around.

"Armstrong! Two weeks is too long!" He said putting me back down and ruffling my hair. "Backside still looks good too." He winked.

With a twitch of my eye brow, I punched him and he flew across the room. Landing on one of the mattresses.

"I see your as strong as ever." She said rubbing his face.

"Tobi!" I shout with excitement, pouncing on the older innocent.

"Ah Sakura-san! Tobi missed you! Tobi's been a good boy!" He said with all the happiness he could muster.

"Haruno-san, Glad to see your good again." Sasori bowing in front on me with a smile grazing his lips.

"Saso, I'm glad too! It's been too long!" I said jumping on him after he returned to an up right position.

Kakuzu waved and hugged with out a word. The tightness of it mustered all the words he needed. "Kuzu, I missed you too" I hushed into his ear.

I reached Konan. "Sake, You remember Kisame, Itachi, and then my boyfriend Pein. Right?" She re-introduced.

"How can I forget my favorite drinking partners? Hey guys!" I hugged each one.

"My how is everything Princess? It's sure been awhile. You haven't grown a bit." Kisame played

I snorted. "I reached my limit on growing, Fishface. Things have gotten TONS better though."

"I've heard. We would have came when you stayed at the house, but I had to be a school" Itachi said blandly.

In Iwa, after they found out about my uncle and, now, ex-boyfriend. They hid me in a space under the basement behind a cement wall while they came and searched the house. I've been living with them for the past year. I was home-schooled when living with my uncle, after my parents died, so they were my only friends. My uncle was a business man, so they came over when he was gone. They all have working jobs, and are at least 25. That's how I met Zabuza. When, I met him our relationship was secret from my uncle. He was 24 at the time. When I introduced them, Uncle and him hit it off because like my uncle, Zabuza was an entrepreneur. So I was allowed to date him.

In a quick over view they beat me. Both of them did. I was so scared for so long. When I stayed with the guys, they let me work in a restaurant/bar/strip club a friend owned. So I was watched. I got into college and raised money to move into this place.

"What the fuck are you doing here." Sasuke breathed fire, his nostrils flared, and his eyes were hot daggers.

"I'm here with my friends. Foolish little brother. Things have come up." Itachi looked at him indifferently.

"Hn." With that he spun on his heels, and trantrumed off to the living room.

I sighed. "Come on guys. Let me intoduce you guys and then head into my room. Okay?"

I left and followed them to the living room. Everyone looked my way. Except Sasuke. He was brooding at the floor with his arms crossed.

"Guys, these are my closest friends from Iwa. They are staying the night. You are welcome to stay the night too. They'll be in my room. You can stay if you want, you guys have the couches. I have two other air mattresses. Anyway, This is Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Konan, and her boyfriend Pein." I pointed and everyone waved. Looking at the ones I just intoduced, "You guys, This is Kiba, Ino, Naruto, Shino, Choji, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, and Lee. Oh! Then, of course, grumpypants over there", I pointed to Sasuke, who sat with his arms crossed and staring at the ground hard enough to start it on fire, "Sasuke". The others waved and smiled back.

"Glad to meet you all! We'll see you in the room, okay Imouto? " Deidara led the crew back to my bedroom.

"Got it." I looked to the ones in the living room. "Help yourselves. Since it's 4, I'll call pizza. Okay?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison.

"Cheese, Pepperoni, and a Mushroom." I said with finality.

"Okay." They said.

I called the pizza place and ordered double that. The boys (from Iwa) and Konan were probably famished. I took the 18 pack of Corona they brought and put it in the fridge. Then went to see my boys. And Konan of course!

Opening my bedroom door, I sat down on my bed. Laying next to Itachi.

"Sake, We have a problem"


	5. Ending with the Good Note

The rays of light were bursting through my window, I let my eyes blink open. I woke up looking at Konan, my back was up against something warm, and hard. I was pressed deep into a chest. Strong arms wrapped around my tiny body. With the slightest amount of movement, I look up. I see the face of non-other than Sasuke. My senses went completely at ease. I remember last night.

_"I don't want to leave you here alone. Some one told Genma and Zabuza that you left. That you are somewhere here. This is a big city but I don't want to risk it." Itachi said, looking around to see if anyone can form a plan. _Sasori looked him in the eye.

_"Your younger brother. I think he would be willing to help, even a little bit? Maybe even Naruto. Do checks. We come visit whenever we can." Sasori comes up with. _

_Itachi get up. "I'll get Sasuke and Naruto. Ino too?" He looks at me. I nod. _

_The memories flash in one sudden wave. Laying on the my bloodied carpet floor. Tears tattoo my swollen black and blue cheeks and fall to the ground. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Bruises on bruises cover my neck, arms, legs, and spinal chord like the clothes I have to wear to cover them up. My eyes swell shut from the numerous attacks they took. My gums coated in my blood, teeth wiggling back and forth as my lungs try to catch a breath. I feel the dull ache in my head from being slammed against the floor. Again. and Again. and Again. I remember thinking that it would be over, but they would come back, ten times angrier, twice as stronger, and the crazy look in their eye flaring three times as much. The wave of horrendous fright that would run me cold. The constant earthquake my limbs would go through. Get away. My brain only thinks. My body frozen from the fear that could never process that thought into action. _

_"Sake" Konan rubs my back. "You're not there anymore. We won't let that happen" _

_I laugh. Shaking the thoughts away. "Don't worry. You think I would let all that training you gave me go to waste?" _

_"How can I forget? All the those sessions with the boys. You can kick Hidan's ass on your worst day!" She lightly punches my arm._

_Sasori states his worried point, "We aren't worried you won't be able to handle yourself. We are worried that when you are put in that situation that you won't be able to fight back until it's almost to late. _

_"You think I can't handle myself?!" I get up, shouting._

_"No, I'm saying you might freeze up at first. We don't want any confrontation at all. Who knows what they're capable of to get the drop on you." Sasori replies indifferently._

_"I love you guys, I do. But I won't let that happen. Okay? I can take care of myself now." I say with finality, crossing my arms to get the point across. _

_Deidara stands up, he puts a hand on my shoulder giving me a look. "We don't want to risk it. I'm sorry it's like this, but we can't leave until we are for sure. At least let us sleep peacefully at night. You know we struggle with that anyway, yeah?."_

_I sigh. "You're right. Fine. Okay? Just don't think I can't take care of myself."_

_Deidara laughs "Think of it as this, we are saving our big guns till the end, yeah?."_

_Swatting his arm, "That works for sure."_

_Itachi returns with the requested people. _

_"Sak, what is going on?" Ino looks confused. Naruto looks concerned. Sasuke looks bored._

_Breathing in, I sit on the bed inviting them on the bed. They come over. Ino next to me, Naruto in front, and Sasuke on my other side. I look to Deidara for reassurance. He nods. _

_I tell them. Tell them everything. Told them I didn't move in with Genma a year ago, that I moved in with the guys. Told them why they couldn't come visit. What they did to me. _

_But I kept my secret. The secret that only I know. _

_In the end, they were shocked. They didn't know what to say. I cleared my throat. "I'm sorry I didn't mention anything. But how could you say something like that?"_

_Naruto looked at me. All the pity in the world came together and was shown in his eyes. _

_"Naruto. Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity. I need your help. For their sake", I tipped my head to my boys. Lame attempt at a joke._

_It worked all the same. "I just didn't know. You seemed so okay. Every time we talked. Everything was okay."_

_"When we got back into contact, I was already well within my stay at their house. I learned to fight and the worst of the storm was over" I said in reassurance. "I left it alone because, what am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey, you know that time when we didn't talk for years? Yeah, well I was being beaten brutally. No big deal now, so don't freak out'"_

_Ino looked like she was going to burst."YEAH. I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO KNOW. I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WAS OKAY!" She stood up._

_Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't she didn't even tell us what happened for months. We had to almost force it out of her."_

_"Really?" Ino looked at everyone._

_"We did. She thought she couldn't trust anyone. Every time we would ask or even mention it, she would tense up and get really quiet. Like she was reliving it, yeah."_

_"Oh." Ino eyes dropped._

_"It's something very difficult to say. Okay? If I could have I would have." I patted the spot next to me, ushering her over. She wrapped her frail arms around me. _

_An almost inaudible whisper, she said, "I would have protected you, Forehead. With everything I have." For the first time in a long time, I was seriously choked up. I fought back the tears and squeezed her tighter._

_"Well, we didn't bring you in here just to tell you guys. We need to form a plan. Since we work and some of us have school in Iwa, we need your guys' help. When does school start?" Itachi asked_

_"Next week" I rub my eyes free of tears. _

_"Well, that helps. Who works with you?" Itachi looks at me_

_"Ummmmm, no one. I mean Shikamaru but I don't really want any more people knowing."_

_Ino swats my arm, "Shik will watch you, you freak! I'll kick his ass if he doesn't! Plus, I wouldn't have to tell him. He'll do it for my sake."_

_"We also visit the club regularly. Naruto and I can take turns picking her up. I work mornings. So, that won't be a problem." Sasuke speaks up for the first time. He looks at me after with an we-have-to-talk look. Weird._

_"That works." Itachi nods. "We will come as often as we can. In the meantime, can you guys watch over her? She doesn't need 24/7 watch but, check up on her. Keep it in person. If they ever get the chance to grab her, let's make a code word. A normal question, want me to swing by and drop off ice cream? If she answers with No, I don't need any ice cream. That's when you know something is wrong. Deal?" _

_The three nodded their heads in understanding. With that, we decided that things were settled. We all file out into the living room. Before I made it out of the bedroom, Sasuke grabbed my wrist. Shutting the door behind me._

_"What are you doing?" I asked._

_"You're hiding something. What is it?" _

_My blood runs cold. How did he know? How can he tell? I thought I hide it. I did't even linger on them. What? My heart races. I try to keep a straight face. The memories I pushed aside swamp my mind. The cold wall against my skin. The numbness it brought to the bruises. As hands rip the clothes off my body, aches start dulling the feeling of the hands. A faint fumbling sound of metal. A belt. My mind hazing. I'm starting to fall in a deep blackness. The fiery pain that the erupts between my legs. My arms shake at the strain of them being held above my head. My mouth being crushed and sucked with an invaders tongue on my teeth. With all the my wounds sensitive and pounding I lose my consciousness. My last feeling and though, I feel a hole being dug at the reality. What my Uncle is taking from me is something I can never get back. Or give to anyone else. _

_"See? There it is again. Tell me." Sasuke says_

_"I don't know what your talking about." I say and turn to leave. _

_He puts his hand out in front of me. Blocking my path. I glare. Focusing on slowing my racing heart rate. Breath in and out. It's okay. He doesn't know anything and he won't. _

_"Sakura. You can't fool me. The uneasiness in your eyes erases my doubt. You can tell me now and it won't leave the two of us. Or. You don't tell me and I tell EVERYONE you are hiding something." _

_My eyes widen in fear. No! He can't! They can't know, they will try to fight this. I won't get anyone hurt. I shake my head. Fine. It won't hurt right? _

_"Uh... sit down. This can't leave between us. If they found out, they could get themselves hurt. Okay? No matter what you hear. This stays between us. If I tell you, you and I will only deal with it. Got it?" _

_He nods his head. I stare at the floor, willing myself to speak. No need to sugar coat it. Just say it. A deep breath and I look him square in the eyes._

_"My uncle raped me. He took what was mine. He continued countless times after. Even when Zabuza and I were...together. Zabuza did the same thing too. They both knew what each other were doing and they laughed it off. They shared stories about the times while drinking beer. I can't even remember all of them. It happened so much. I blacked out so often. I can't let anyone know. I don't want them to get involved. If they found out, tried to contact Genma, and he found out where I live. He and Zabuza could easily..." I lost my voice. I looked at the floor. Was it right to tell him?_

_Sasuke's eyes swirled with emotion. Anger. Pain. Pitty. Rage. Then they softened. It wasn't pity. I don't know what it was. _

_"Look, Sakura. I won't tell. But if he comes after you. I won't hold back." He says, determined. _

_I half smile. "It's okay now. Just leave him alone. I don't want you to search him out. If he comes, then I won't stop you. But don't search it out okay? For now, Can you stay? Naruto looks like he wants to question me about every detail, and Ino will try to take me shopping to get my mind off it. I'm okay. I want things to be normal."_

_He nods and lays down on the bed. I follow and we just talk. Well I do. He nods and adds slight commentary. We fall asleep like that. Peaceful. A deep sleep surrounds me, deeper than I have ever felt it before. Suddenly the world seems okay again. _


End file.
